Strong Feelings
by tonidepp16
Summary: Just a missing moment from DH when Harry finds Ron and Hermione asleep holding hands. How did this actually come about? Who knows? Here’s my take on it. Ron/Hermione oneshot.


**Strong Feelings**

**Just a missing moment from DH when Harry finds Ron and Hermione asleep holding hands. How did this actually come about? Who knows? Here's my take on it. Ron/Hermione oneshot. I do not own anything that is completely related to Harry Potter, that belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione re-entered the drawing room looking pale and exhausted, the day's hectic events suddenly catching up with her; she re-watched them in her mind, not quite believing it all happened in just a short couple of hours of one another. It had started off so well: the wedding ceremony went smoothly; no complications or disadvantages at all, with the exception of Ron's annoying Aunt Muriel; the party went just as well, in fact, it was one of the happiest moments of her entire summer. She re-called the unexpected outburst from Ron, asking her to dance & smiled lightly when thinking of being twirled about on the dance floor by him, her crush of all those years, although she now realised that this so called crush had turned into more. She knew that she was in love with him, but wasn't sure if he reciprocated those feelings; he'd definitely acted differently these last couple of months, especially after breaking up with that vile creature Lavender Brown, but could she be sure his feelings were as strong as hers?

However, this happiness was short-lived when the Death Eaters crashed the party; hearing Kingsley's voice tell everyone that Voldemort had killed the Minister & took over the Ministry had brought a wave of shock and fear over Hermione, not thinking it would happen this soon. She had never felt so scared in her entire life, and now here they were, on the run and on an adventure that could change the future for the whole of the wizarding world.

She stared at Ron as he set out three sleeping bags on the floor for them to sleep in for the night; she got so scared she had lost him in the middle of the chaos at The Burrow, she wasn't sure she wanted to think of what may have happened to him if he hadn't found her or Harry, the thought made her sick to her stomach.

"Hermione, you ok?"She realised that whilst thinking about this, she must have zoned out and was staring into space like a prized idiot while Ron was looking at her with concern on his freckled face. She shook herself out of her daze and back to normality, or what they were calling normality at the moment.

"As ok as I can feel at the moment I suppose, Ron," she shrugged. He quickly made his way over to her, stumbling over a sleeping bag as he went and pulled her into a warm embrace, laying his cheek on top of her head.

"It's gonna get better Hermione. I know it doesn't seem it at the moment, but we will find all those Horcruxes some how, defeat You Know Who & we'll all be safe." _And we can be together_ he added in his head.

"I know that Ron, it's just so hard to think positive at the moment, especially with what happened today. I mean your family..."

"But their ok though," he whispered "they weren't hurt."

"I know, but they could have been."

"Yeah, well we won't think about that." He tightened his arms around her and gently kissed her on the top of her head. The gesture shocked and warmed her, a tingly sensation running through her body. She looked up and found that Ron's face had turned a deep shade of red that greatly resembled his trademark hair. He slowly pulled away from her, leaving a slight cold and lonely feeling on Hermione's part. "He ok?" he asked, jerking his head towards the ceiling, indicating to upstairs. She shook her head in reply.

"I don't think so, I mean he said he was, but you know what he's like. He looked as white as a sheet. I'm afraid that he's just letting Voldemort, _oh for goodness sake Ron_, inside his head again. He shouldn't be doing it. Goodness knows what could happen if he starts that business again."

"To be fair Hermione, it must be pretty hard for him to try and control it when his scar is stinging like hell."

"But he has to try Ronald, that's why Dumbledore wanted him to take Oclumency, so he could keep Voldemort, _for goodness sake stop shuddering, _out of his mind and prevent tragedies like Sirus' death happening all over again." Her temper was starting to get the better of her now.

"Yeah, and look how those lessons turned out Hermione, Snape may as well have been torturing him. And trying to keep You Know Who out of his head on top of everything else on his list of things to do is not exactly easy!" he snapped.

"But Ron..." but she was stopped mid-sentence by the re-appearance of Harry.

"Don't mind me," he said distantly "I'm just gonna go to sleep. Night," and without another word he strode over to a sleeping bag, slid into it & lay on his side, facing the wall, in silence. Hermione was about to press the matter further, to explain that she didn't really mean to have a go, that she meant well, but one look from Ron told her that she should just leave him be. She nodded and walked over her to her bag to find some pyjamas.

"Do you want your pyjama bottoms Ron?" she asked quietly

"Sure, thanks Hermione."

"That's ok...I'll be right back." And with that, she headed out of the room to get changed in the bathroom.

She came back about five minutes later to find Ron laying cushions on the floor and placing one of the sleeping bags on top of them.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know Hermione, for being the intelligent one, you ain't half stupid sometimes." He replied, very much amused.

"Ronald..." she started, her temper rising once again.

"Shhh, don't get your knickers in a twist, you'll wake Harry." He whispered, amusement still lingering in his voice. She threw him a dirty look, knowing full well that Harry probably didn't get to sleep that quickly, but turning her head slightly toward Harry, with an apologetic look on her face, as if he could see her, just in case he had been or was sleeping. "To answer your question, I'm putting cushions under your sleeping bag."

"I can see that Ronald, I am not blind, and as you say I am the intelligent one, but what I want to know is, why?"

"So you're more comfortable obviously." She looked taken back, and her face softened at the gesture.

"Oh Ron, that is very kind of you, but there's no need for that, I'm sure I'll be perfectly..."

"Don't be ridiculous, this floor is hardly gonna be comfortable is it?"

"Well you're going to be sleeping on it."

"That's not the point Hermione, your well being and comfort is more important than mine."

"Ron..."

"Don't argue with me on this Hermione!"

"Fine!" she snapped, admitting defeat and scrambled into her sleeping bag, huffing in annoyance. Ron chuckled while climbing into his own sleeping bag, amused by the fact that he had won their argument & how annoyed Hermione was by that fact.

"Oh be quiet Ronald, stop being so childish." This only made him laugh harder. "Hmph!"

"Sorry Hermione."

"Goodnight Ronald! Knox!" The lights went out and so they lay in darkness, with an uncomfortable silence floating around them.

"Hermione!" Silence. "Hermione I am sorry, not just because of that, but also because of snapping at you earlier." Silence. "Fine. Be like that. Now who's being childish?" he said in an irritated tone, the silence as awkward as ever.

"I'm sorry too Ron," she said quietly, the quivering of her voice making it obvious that she was upset and on the verge of crying. _Shit _Ron thought.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I didn't think I offended you _that_ much, I really am..."

"I know Ron, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm...I'm scared Ron." she whispered, the tears now taking over. Ron felt for her hand in the darkness and grabbed hold of it when he found it.

"Hermione listen, we're all scared, it's only natural at times like these, but we're gonna get through this, together." His hand squeezed her's in reassurance.

"But what if we...die? I don't want to lose you Ron...or Harry," she added "or anyone. I..."

"Shhhh, it's gonna be ok, I promise you, we're going to pull through this, and fight & neither of us is going to die, ok?"

"...ok" she replied, squeezing his hand in return, not wanting to let go for fear of him fading away, "just don't leave me."

"Never." She smiled in return, hearing those words bringing great comfort to her. "Listen to me giving _you _advice, something's wrong with the world." She giggled.

"You've got that right." He gasped in mock horror. "I like it though." This time they both smiled, holding tighter onto each other's hands. Minutes went by and not a word had been heard out of the both of them.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly. The room stayed silent and it was then that he could hear her heavy breathing, indicating she had drifted off to sleep. He smiled at the sight of their hands still locked together. Ron had realised long ago now that his feelings for Hermione had gone way passed the point of friendship, and in these past few months, he thought about how they had got just that little bit closer, their relationship progressing. But he wondered if her feelings were as strong as his? Not wanting to wake her up by any sudden movement, he stayed like that, their hands still clasped together, until he too fell into a deep sleep.

_Harry glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted that Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands._


End file.
